Stories from the Stitchpunks
by KitkatBeast
Summary: A series of small adventures that I've written with the characters from 9 in it. Please R&R if you have some free time on your hands! Rated T because I'm bad at rating....
1. 6's art contest!

2 walked along the hallway, aimlessly looking through every opened door. Suddenly, he tripped over a flyer made by 6. He slowly stood, picking up the paper on his way up. He read the paper slowly aloud: _Art show: next sunrise in 6's room. Winner gets a prize. _2 rolled the paper back up and stuck it in his pocket. He looked outside to make sure nobody was there, he would get in big trouble if 1 caught him outside without permission. He slowly snuck outside and picked up a stick. He snuck to his "supply yard" and made a nice paintbrush out of a stick and some cat hair he had found. He heard footsteps and dove into a small cardboard box. He peeked out the tiniest bit and he saw 7, 9, 3 and 4 trot by. He slowly realized as he watched them pick up items that they were making paintbrushes too! He slowly stepped out of the box and looked for things to make paint with.

Back at the base, 8 dashed into the throne room, where 1 was dozing off on his throne. 1 nearly hit the ceiling when he heard the door open. "AUUGHH! Wha? What now? -yawn-" 1 said aloud. 8 unrolled the flyer in front of 1. 8 said, "Ooh, art contest! I loves painting!" 1 snatched the flyer and looked over it slowly. He tightened his grip on the flyer and stood up. "Hmph! If there is an art contest, then I shall WIN IT! 1 stomped off and hollered, "Get me a paintbrush, 8. And do it FAST!" In less than 2 seconds, 8 was out of sight looking for a paintbrush. Back at 2's supply yard, everyone was configuring their paintbrushes to their liking when suddenly, they heard a crash, a bang, an, "**OOF**!" and 8 slid in with a tin can stuck to his arm, beads and candle wax stuck to his head, and he was halfway covered in glue. He didn't even stop as he zoomed by, saying, "Can't..stop...need...paintbrush...!" He grabbed a stick and some cat hair and zoomed back off towards the base, sticking together the paintbrush as fast as he could as he ran. 3 and 4 blinked in surprise, 5 laughed his head off, 2 looked confused, and 9 and 7 looked at each other bewildered. "Why would 8 need a paintbrush? He rarely paints any!" 9 has said in a confused tone. 3 and 4 gave each other the, "Conspiricy" look.

Three hours later, 2,3,4,5,6,7 and 9 walked back in, paintbrushes in tow. 1 was pacing in his throne room, waiting for the next day to come. 2 and the others sat on the carpet, putting the final touches on their paintbrushes, when 1 burst through the throne room door, dashing to a different room. All of the others gave each other another bewildered look and went back to making their brushes. 1 dashed into 6's room, looking for possible paint supplies. He found bottle after bottle of ink, looking for something to sabotage to increase his chances of winning. Finally, he thought of something, but it would have to wait. 1 grinned as he thought of it..... Back in the hall, 3 and 4 were happily showing off their paintbrushes. 2 looked out the window and exclaimed, "CAPRICUPA!" Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. 2 cleared his throat and said, "It's...erm... getting late. We'd better head to bed. Everyone nodded sleepily, picked up their paintbrushes, and headed to their rooms, where they dozed off. 1 snuck slowly out of his hiding place when he heard everyone snoring. He snuck into 2's room first. He noticed that 2 had a few bottles of colored ink, and colored the outside of the bottles black so 2 wouldn't be able to tell them apart. He snuck into 3 and 4's room next and did the same thing with their ink. He slowly snuck into 5's room and saw that he had a bottle of ink in his arms. 1 slowly drew the bottle out of his arms and poked a hole in the bottle, draining the ink. 1 snuck to 6's room and pulled 6's arms aside until the ink drained out of 6's fingers. He sabotaged almost everything and then went to the throne room and fell asleep.

The next day, everyone was awoken by 6 screaming. They ran to his room, all but 1, and saw 6 franticly trying to scribble on the wall of his room, panting, "I...can't...draw...I...can't......" 9 ran back to his room and yelled. They went to his room. He yelled, "I picked up this bottle of ink and it stained me black!" 2 ran to his room and they heard him hiss, "Oh shoot..." They ran to his room. He was holding a bottle of ink and he was stained as well. In the next half hour, everyone was stained black. 2 sighed, grabbed a cloth, put stain remover on it, and started wiping everyone off until they were back to normal. 5 stood and mumbled, "I need a drink of water..." He stood and dragged his feet to a big bottle of water down the hallway. 30 seconds later, they heard a cough and a shout. They ran there and saw 5 clutching his throat on the floor, choking out the words, "That...-cough- isn't...real...-hack-...water..." 2 found and gave him real water and hauled him off to the medical room. 7 dipped her hand into the water bottle and pulled her hand out. Her hand was stained black with ink. 1, who figured that he was going to win the art contest, walked out of the throne room and tripped over a flyer. The flyer read: _Contest postponed until next week due to medical problems. _1 threw the flyer to the floor and went to see what the problem was.

5, who was still in the medical room, was still coughing up wads of black ink after an hour. 7 was cleaning ink out of her eyes, 6's fingers were sore from trying to draw, 9 had ink all over his zipper, 3 and 4's hoods were soaked with ink and they had ink in their eyes, and 2 was having an anxiety attack from having to take care of everyone. 1 peeked into the medical room and saw this. He stepped into the room and waved his arms. "Aren't you going to have the contest yet!?" he yelled. 5 hiccuped, 2 panted and shook his head, 3 and 4 shook their heads and wrung more ink out of their hoods, 6 shook his head, 7 wiped her eyes and shook her head, and 9 shook his head. "WHY NOT!?" 1 exclaimed. 2 shook all over and was too weak to speak, 3 and 4 put their hands over their eyes, 5 hacked up another glob of ink, 6 shivered, 7 wiped her eyes again, and 9 shuddered and said, "We can't. We're too injured...." 1 stormed off and slammed the door to the throne room.

The next day, 1 checked back on the stitchpunks. 2 was taking care of them one by one. 3 and 4 were crying because their eyes hurt so much, 5 was exausted from coughing all night, 6's fingers were still sore, 7 was crying with the twins, and 9 was hugging 7 to ease her pain. 1 scowled and stomped of again. A week later, finally, everyone was back to normal. But, everybody was so absorbed in each other's health that they forgot about the art contest. Everyone did but 1, who was still mad at them for forgetting. Later, 5 was walking along when suddenly, he tripped over a flyer. He picked it up and it read: _Art contest. Today in ten minutes in the throne room. _5 hurried off and told the others. They seemed to like the idea and found the paintbrushes from the week before. They all met in the throne room, where 1 was waiting. He gave them all a piece of paper and told them to start drawing. Afterwards, they finished. 1 grabbed the drawings and said aloud, "Erm...I'll be right back! I have to judge them!" He scurried off to his room and locked the door. 1 chuckled and said to himself, "1, you really are the clever one!" He slowly went through the drawings and wrote down a list in his opinion:

2: Good enough

3: Pitiful

4: Pitiful

5: Awfully awful

7:Meh

8:Poo

9:Good enough

Then, 1 realized that he was accidently sitting on 6's drawing. He picked up 6's drawing and saw a sticky note on it, saying: To 1: I made this even while my fingers were sore. I hope you like it even though it's a bit scribbly. 1 looked at the drawing and nearly dropped it. It was a picture of all the stitchpunks together, with the scribbly word, "friends" above it. 1 sniffed and flicked a tear off of his eye and thought a moment. He sniffed again and stuck a blue ribbon on 6's drawing instead of his. He slowly walked out of his room. He handed 6 his drawing and 6 jumped around, screaming, "I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" 1 smiled and walked back to his room, with everyone watching him. 2 smiled and walked away. 1, glad that everyone was gone, slumped on his throne. He appeared to be sad, but he was happy on the inside.


	2. The snow day!

9: If there were no machines...

One night, as snoring blocked out all other noises in the night, something happened...magic happened.... Great, GREAT magic! Everyone knew that it was coming, and prepared. In the night, the magic took form of small, cold, flat shapes that glittered in the moonlight. 9 awoke with one on his eye and jumped out of bed. He ran outside, and there was the magic-- SNOW! He yelled, "GUYS! THERE'S SNOW! COME QUICK!" Everyone came running out. They were all facinated by the shapes dancing in the sky and painting the ground, the cathedral, everything white. 3 and 4 danced, 5 whooped in joy, 6 caught as many as he could, 7 and 9 danced in the snow, 8 rolled in the snow, 2 chuckled, and 1 watched with cold, unloving eyes. "Bah! Who needs snow? Let's go back inside before we freeze to death in this- this SNOW!" He spat the words out like they were flies in his soup. Everyone gave the snowflajes one last loving glance, then dragged their feet into the cathedral. The next morning, everyone but 1 stampeded outside, and found themselves a foot deep in snow! Of course, they are only 6 inches tall, so a foot is pretty tall! They inched their way to the top of the snow and looked around them. Everything was covered in snow. They all whooped in joy. "Snow!" 6 hollered to the sky, and dashed away, tripping over piles of snow. 1 soon found some mesh wire and walked into the snow on his makeshift snowshoes. "What are you fools doing?" he said with annoyance in his voice. 3 and 4 blinked their lights rapidly, and projected a picture onto the snow. The pictures showed human children throwing snowballs at each other from behind snowforts. No sooner had 1 opened his mouth to say that the snow was ridiculous then a snowball hit him in the side of the head. He slowly wiped the snow off and glared at whoever threw it. There, 2, 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9 stood laughing. 1 threw a snowball back and the snow war began.

1 quickly had a big pile of snowballs, courtesy of 8, and was chucking them rapidly at the others. Soon, there were forts piled up on either side of the cathedral doorstep and snowballs were flying back and forth. 2 was busy building a snowman that looked like 1 with a snowball on the side of his head. The snowman looked somewhat dimwitted. Everybody but 1 laughed when they saw the snowman. 1 stood next to the snowman, saying, "I don't look like that!" The others burst out laughing. 7 threw a snowball at 1 and beaned him in the side of the head. 7 laughed her head off and gasped, "Now you two are twins!" 1 felt his face get hot as the others laughed hystericly. No sooner did they stop to take a breath that they all were being hit by a flurry of snowballs. Then, they all found themselves planted facefirst in the snow. They were quite stuck- up to their waist! They knew that it would be tough to get out, but they were shocked when they heard one cackling and saying," Have a nice day--spent getting out of the snow!" 2 said in a voice muffled by the snow, "Could we at least have some shovels?" 1 guffawed and tossed 2 a stick. "That's what you get for making fun if me!" 1 said as he walked back into the cathedral and closed the door.

It was silent for a while, then the place was filled with the noises of stitchpunks trying to get out of the snow. First came 2 saying, "Oh dear," then came the noise of 2 grunting and struggling to get out of the snow, followed by 3 and 4 kicking their feet. Then, 5 struggled franticly to get out of the snow, hollering, "Errgh...my arm is asleep!" 6 then yelled in a scared tone, "Scary sounds..." 7 then hollered, "1! You had better get your butt out here and help me out!" 8 then said, "Yellow snow tastes funny..." which caused 9 to gag and say, "I think I'm gonna..."

Five minutes later, 7 said immidiantly, "1! GET ME OUTTA HERE !" 1 yelled from the window, "Do it yourself!" and the window shut. "ARRRGH! 1!" was 7's angry response as she kicked her feet in the air. 5 said, "Urrgh...it's starting to smell like puke down here..." 9 called out, "Don't even say it!" 2 suddenly got an idea. "Hey 9? If puke normally warm?" 9 groaned and said, "I told you not to say it...and yes, it's warm. 2 said, "That might just melt us outta here!" 9 groaned again and said, "Do we all-" 2 quickly said, "Yes, and i have the perfect things to trigger it." 2 put a piece of tape on where his nose would be (if he had one) and unscrewed a small jar of very foul smelling gas.

_**Some 10 minutes later...**_

2 said aloud, "I hear snow melting!" Everyone cheered. Suddenly, they heard something growl, and 2 quickly said, "W-what was that?" 6 said, "My stomach..." 5 laughed and said aloud, "He's right- we haven't had food for hours!" 8 grumbled, "I'm starving here...." Everyone laughed at that remark. Suddenly, everyone heard a, "pop" sound and 2 said, "I'm free!" Everyone cheered as 6 stuttered, "C-could you g-g-get us o-out n-now?" 2 yanked 6 out of the snow like a carrot as he said, "Of course!" No sooner did 2 say that then 6 was plucking the others out of the ground. 7 then whistled and called, "1!" Everyone conjured up a pile of snowballs as they waited for 1 to appear. 1 opened the window and was greeted by a facefull of snow and a chorus of laughter. 1 muttered, "Doh! I knew I should have buried you deeper!" 1 closed the window and stomped away. 2 led the others inside the cathedral as their stomachs growled. 2 dragged a tub of yogurt that he had found in the snow inside, and they all immidiantly tore off the lid and ate ravenously. After the tub of yogurt was licked clean, they all decided to take an afternoon nap and retired to their beds. 1, however, felt a bit guilty for burying them in the snow, but decided to just forget the whole mess and went to bed too.


	3. The stitchpunk's halloween!

9: If there were no machines....

7 dashed around the cathedral one night, whooping and hollering joyfully. 1,2,3,4,5,6,8 and 9 peeped out of their rooms as they heard 7 shouting. 2 calmly walked over to 7 and put his hand on her shoulder. "7, now, tell us about what is on your mind! I must know!" 7 grinned and squealed, "I saw these big, orange things growing outside that I planted and they look soooooo cooool!" 2 chuckled and said, "How about we have the twins go catalog it and see if they know what they are, eh?" 7 dashed into the other's rooms and pulled them all out by the arms and legs, including 2, and raced off, dragging them all there like ridiculous sacks of grain. 1 hollered, "I demand to know what this is about!" 3 and 4 kept flashing their eyes in alarm, every once in a while trying to break free of 7's grasp. 5 yelled, "I'm getting nauseous!" 6 waved his arms franticly, shouting over and over, "Too fast! Too fast!" 8 yelled, "GAAAAAAHHHHH!" 9 screamed, "WHERE ARE WE GOING, 7!?" 2 laughed the whole way. Soon, they arrived to the spot that 7 was talking about. 1 looked at the orange plant that towered above them. 2 rubbed his head in confusion. 3 and 4 looked at each other and tried to decide what to project. 5 rubbed his chin as he said, "Hmmm..." 6 was tracing a picture of it onto the ground, yelling, "Big and orange!" 7 was giggling like a crazy person. 8 kept poking it. 9 said aloud, "3, 4. Do you have a projection for this?" 4 immidiantly started playing a clip of a big orange punpkin with a face carved on it. The others nodded when suddenly 6 burst out, "HALLOWEEN! PUNPKINS! LIGHTS!" and started dancing like a maniac. The others nodded and laughed as they studied the clips being played before them.

As soon as they heard about the whole idea of, "Halloween," everybody got to work, even 1. Conveniently, there were enough pumpkins for everyone. 1 stabbed his pumpkin with a stick and yelled to 7, "This pumpkin is defective! It's full of-of GOOP!" 7 laughed and said, "You're supposed to take that stuff out!" 1 sighed, "Hmph...i suppose that you're right..." 1 thought a moment then blurted out, "I KNEW THAT!" and started digging the goop out of the pumpkin. 2 snickered, 3 and 4 flashed while grinning at each other, 5 guffawed, 6 cocked his head in confusion, 7 rolled her eyes, 8 laughed and 9 smiled. A few hours later, the pumpking were carved and looked awsome. "These look fabulous." 2 said as he nodded his head (weird unintentional rhyme there XD). 1 had carved his pumpkin to look like him, 2 had carved his in the shape of a candle, 3 and 4 had shared a pumpkin and carved theirs to look like an open book, 5 had carved his to look like a computer screen, 6 had carved his in the shape of, "the source," 7 had carved hers to look like a skull, 8 had carved his to look like a meat cleaver, and 9 had carved his into a heart. 7 looked at 9's pumpkin and whispered to him, "Where did you get _that _idea?" 9 smiled and hugged 7 as he whispered back, "It's for you." 7 giggled as 5 guffawed yet again. 5 then found globs of pumpkin innards being thrown at him. 5 laughed and dodged the whole time. 2 then walked up to 5 and said, "Why did you draw a computer screen?" 5 nodded his head as he replied, "For the audience." Suddenly, everyone heard a crack from above. 6 shrieked and yelled, "What was THAT!?" A voice from nowhere replied, "Great! Now I have to mend the 4th wall again!" The stitchpunks threw confused looks at one another as the voice said, "Ermm...n-never mind..."

Everyone admired each other's pumpkins until nightfall. 2 put on his candle-hat thingy as he said, "Let's go back to the cathedral. It's getting too late to stay outside." 2 then immidiantly tripped over a pebble and landed in a pumpkin. The others watched in surprise as the pumpkin began to glow a dull orange. 6 clapped his hands and said, "Liiiightsss..." Everyone laughed at his remark. 2 popped his head out of the pumpkin and said, "Why don't we go find more candles?" Everyone cheered and ran every which way. All except for 1 and 8. 1 chuckled as he said, "Hmm...I have an idea to possibly have this holiday go MY way..." 8 stared at him blankly as he said, "You rhyme funny, 1." 1 did a facepalm as he said, "Just follow me," and he walked off. As soon as everyone was split up looking for candles, 1 opened a huge umbrella that he had been saving and opened it over the maze of rubble and iteme that the stitchpunks were going through, blocking out the remaining sun and the early stars. As soon as this occured, 2 cried, "What in the-". 3 and 4 hugged each other and flickered their eyes nervously. 5 gasped, 6 yelped, 7 yelled, "What just happened!?" 9 said, "Who turned out the lights?" 1 chuckled evily as he pulled a part of a white bedsheet over his head and cut out two peepholes. He then grabbed a needle and set out into the maze. He lit a candle as he got close to 2 and sprinkled a chemical on the candle, which made it flare with green color. 2 screamed and fell to the ground, hands over his head, whispering, "Don't wanna die, don't wanna die..." 1 cackled in the scariest and creepiest voice he could, "OooooOOOoooo.... Obeeeyyyyy oooneeee.......or I will taaaakeeee yoooourrr soooouuul." 2 hollered, "YES! YES I WILL! DON'T HURT MEEEEEEE!" With that, 2 curled up on the ground and started crying hystericly like a three year old. 1 snuck off, giggling to himself. He soon found 3 and 4 and snuck up behind them. When he was as close as possible, he let out an ear piercing scream right behind them. 3 and 4 nearly burst their eyes because they lit up so much. They ran around like crazy people as 1 left, chuckling. As soon as he saw 5, he took out a small bottle of fake blood and poured it over 5's face. 5 muttered, "Hmm...my face tickles..." 5 put his hand on his face and saw that his hand was stained red. 5's optic shrank to a tiny dot and he screamed, "O-OH MY GOOOOD!!!!! HELP ME!!! I'M BLEEDING HEEEELPPP!!!!" 1 dashed off before anyone could see him as 2 came running in faster than a cat when it gets sprayed with water. 2 saw the fake blood dripping all over 5's face and fell backwards and passed out. 5 was just staring at his shaking hands screaming, "HELP ME! OH GOD PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!!!" 1 slowly snuck up behind 6 and grabbed his neck and screamed in his ears. 6 tore off, screaming and banging into things all the way. 6 then curled into a ball in an empty bean can, crying and whispering, "I -hiccup- w-wanna go -hic- -hic- home..." 7 was so startled that she fainted and landed right in 9's arms, who was walking behind her. 1 then ran back to the cathedral, laughing his head off. He peeped out the window as he saw 2 saying to the others, "T-the ghost said to o-o-obey one or it would...-gulp- take our souls!" All the other stitchpunks gasped at this and went to find 1.

Soon, they found 1, and 6 did something surprising. He crumpled to the floor at 1's feet, saying over and over, "MASTER! PLEASE! SPARE MEEEE!", and 6 broke down sobbing. 1 blinked and said, "What the heck are you doing? I didn't ask for this!" 1 then looked over at the window and saw a machine sneaking away in a 1 costume wearing another costume..... 1 blinked and said, "Well, you must have had a dream!" The others blinked, shrugged, and went to check on their pumpkins and to look for candles. 1 blinked again, muttering, "What the heck are they talking about...

**Hey guys! Whaddya think now, eh? Creepy... e.e . Also, for the next holidays, I will make a special chapter for each holiday, sometime near or on that day. BTW, please R&R if you have time! Thanks again~**


	4. Those darned pranksters!

2,3,4,6 and 7 walked through the dimly lit library as the sun set, hoping to find the twins some good reading material. Suddenly, a book fell, hit the window, and broke it, sending the stitchpunks into a panic. 2,3,4,6 and 7 all flew into different corners of the library. 2 sat up and rubbed his head. "What did I trip over..." he muttered as he struggled to his feet. There, he saw a book labeled, "Jokes, Gags, funnys, and more!" 2 turned the pages and saw all of the pranks ever mentioned. He laughed at some of the pictures, and went, "Tsk, tsk." at some other advice in the book. But, sooner or later, 1 came to the library to check on them, and saw 2 in fits of laughter. "What!? What are you laughing about?!" 1 hollered at 2. 2 laughed as he said, "Oh, nothing! Nothing!" 1 walked off suspiciously, as 2 let out a sigh of relief that 1 hadn't seen the book. He eventually found the others, dragged the book home, and went to bed. But, 3 and 4 had jumped out of bed while 2 wasn't looking and read the entire book.

The next morning, 2 yawned, sat up, and walked down the hall. As he walked, he wondered why everyone was laughing. Finally, when he arrived downstairs, 1 saw him and acted like he had seen his worst enemy s*** their pants. He laughed and pointed at 2 for about 5 minutes before 2 asked, "What's so funny?" 1 nearly fell on his back laughing as he handed 2 a shard of a mirror. 2 gasped at his reflection-- he had a mustache drawn on his face, lipstick and eyeshadow on, and the twins had put fake eyelashes on him. 2 grumbled, "Did those two..." There, behind him, were 2 faces, both with grins that could reach the moon. 2 went outside and washed his face, then stormed back in and took a nap. Bad mistake. When he awoke, he heard running feet, and opened his eyes just in time to see two figures dashing down the hallway. He rubbed his eyes, no makeup, and stepped out the door to be bombarded by a water balloon filled with awful smelling gas. He doubled over, put his hand over his mouth, and ran outside. 3 minutes later, he came back in, pale as paper. 5 looked at him with worry on his face as he said, "What's wrong?" 2 gagged and groaned, "Those twins...pranked me yet...again...arrgh..." 2 then went to lie on a few cotton balls, where he fell asleep. He awoke to see 1,5,6,7,8 and 9 looking at him, laughing. 2 yawned and said, "What's wrong?" That made them laugh even harder. 2 then realized that the twins had tweaked his voice box, and he now sounded like Alvin. He grumbled, fixed his voice box, and stomped to the twin's room. He was bombarded with a water balloon filled with baby powder, thus covering everyone and anything within 10 feet of him.1 blinked and started wiping off his arms, 2 groaned, 3 and 4 fell over, laughing with their eyes, 5 sneezed, 6 shuddered, 7 grumbled, 8 wiped off his left eye, and 9 said, "3! 4! STOP THIS THIS INSTANT!" 3 and 4 appeared, looking as innocent as puppies that just ate your waffle.

2 tromped off to the library dragging the prank book behind him, with 3 and 4 holding onto his ankles, begging him with their eyes not to get rid of the book. 2 quickly shoved the book in a random shelf in the library and headed back home, with the twins hot on his heels. When he arrived, the twins were in hysterics. 7 shook her head and laughed, and the twins gave her a scowl. The next day, 1 awoke with a yawn and stood up. He went out into the hall and fell into hysterical laughter. 3 and 4 looked confused until they realized that they had been pranked. They saw everyone laughing and ran off to wash their faces.

**Horrible? Waste of time? I was in a hurry to write this...I didn't want to leave you guys waiting! *crickets chirp* ._.**

**Hmm...why does my face tickle.....Wait...I didn't buy fake eyelashes! THREE! FOOOOURRR! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HEEEERE!**

**P.S. This is probably really short...sorry....I'll write a longer one over Thanksgiving break or the weekend! I promise!  
**


	5. Too much candy!

6 snuck along the wall of the throne room. He looked back and forth and stepped behind 1's throne. He saw a small crate of...something...and opened it. There, he saw small shards of different colors. He picked one up and licked it. He thought, _This tastes like strawberries!_

It turns out that 5 had snuck a glance of 1 stuffing candy shards into his mouth at a time, and the secret slipped off to 6, who decided to look for it. Now, since stitchpunks are only 6 inches tall, candy shards are the only option if you want something that you can fit in your mouth. So, 6 ate until he was full, and saw that there was still a ton of candy shards in the box. He decided that he had eaten enough, closed the box, and snuck back off to his bed. The next morning, as usual, 2 had trudged over to the nearest house and picked up a few small packets of pancake mix. 1, as usual, when he got his plate he shoved it away. 7 rolled her eyes and asked, "Why don't you eat at all?" 1 scowled and muttered low enough to where only she could hear, "I need to keep my shape, you know. *_**Cough***__fatty*__**cough***_." At this, 7 nearly tackled 1, but she was stopped by 8. 7 grumbled and moved around the pancakes on her makeshift plate (which was actually a shard of glass). 6 dragged his feet as he slowly entered the room. He then plopped down at his seat and instantly fell asleep facefirst in his pancakes. Everyone laughed. 6 then awoke and wiped the pancake off of his face. 2 looked concerned and asked, "Did you sleep at all?" 6 muttered something illegible and fell asleep again. 2 shook his head as the others laughed. 6 then woke up again and was rather tounge tied. He then muttered, "Errrgh.....who ate my lollipop? Did I see spongebob the other day? I wanna eat 1's hat..." He then fell out of his chair and was asleep on the floor in two seconds. 1 pulled his hat tighter over his head and said, "If you dare eat this I'll-I'LL-" He then decided that 6 wouldn't really eat his hat and scowled at 6 as he sat back up. 6, still tounge tied, mumbled, "Did 1 go off of his diet yet? It isn't working quite yet." He then fell asleep again. 1's face turned beet red and he stomped off. 2 said, "Oh dear, I think that when he's sleepy, he tells the truth..." Everyone laughed, but their laughs were replaced by a grimace as 1 stuck his head through the door and threw a pebble at them.

A few hours later, everything was in chaos. 6 had so far said that 2 should go on a diet, which caused 2 to walk off in shame, thinking that he really WAS fat (when he wasn't), which caused 5 to get mad and go off to comfort 2, which caused the twins to accidently trip 5 down the stairs while following him, which caused 7 to run in, which caused 9 and 8 to run in to help them when 7 tripped over 2, which caused 1 to open the door and holler, "QUIET DOWN, DANGIT!" Soon, everyone was back in the hall, sitting on either side of the hall. 1 and 2 were still hurt about the fat remark, and were slumped against the wall, 7 was still recovering from a tear in her arm, and 5 was slightly depressed after his attempts to cheer up 2 didn't work. 6 was asleep. 2 elbowed 6 in the shoulder to wake him up. He then said, "Now, 6, what was that a-" 2 was interrupted as 6 was grabbed by the shoulders by 5. 5 shook him back and forth and yelled, "WHY'D YOU DO THAAAAT!?" 6 stumbled away, all the way awake, and whispered, "I-i-ididn't sleep very w-well last night...too jumpy...." 2 then said, "Doesn't candy do that to humans?" 1 coughed and tryed to look casual. 1 then snuck back into his throne room and muttered, "Be right back..." and he slammed the door. 6 muttered, "Stinkin candy..." 2's head perked up and he said, "Did you say candy? That candy will make you tired in the morning!" 6 peeked under the door of the throne room and saw 1 stuffing his face YET AGAIN. 6 muttered, "I want candyyyy...candyyyyy.........." 2 looked under the door and said, "Hmmm...."

The next morning, everyone dragged their feet to the table and all fell asleep in their leftover pancakes. They all muttered something illegible then started throwing random fat jokes at one another. 2 looked up and said, "Hey...3....4....you two neet to diet..." 3 and 4 gave him the angry look and flipped him the bird, then fell asleep.

**_Well, what did you think? Too much candeh? Please R&R if you get the chance! I might not be able to make a Thanksgiving one because I'm going to have a busy, busy Thanksgiving weekend! But if I get some time, I might be able to sneak to the computer!_**


	6. 3 and 4's adventure!

3 and 4 dashed around the library, looking for something to read. They tried to stay quiet, because they had snuck out without anyone's permission, and they knew that 7 would freak out. They also knew that the library was the first place that she would check, so they tried to stay quiet. 3 suddenly saw a spot in the library that they had never been to. It was a big, tall metal door that had words on the front that read: Staff lounge. 3 flashed to his sister, "What's a staff lounge?" 4 shrugged and flashed, "I don't know. Let's go in!" So, 3 and 4 tried pushing open the door to no avail, and saw that there was a key stuck in the door. The only way to unlock it was to turn the key. But it was so high up, they couldn't reach. 3 flashed to 4, "I've got a plan to turn that key! We can just jump up on a bookshelf and turn it!" 4 shook her head and flashed, "The closest bookshelf is a yard away. Way too far to use to turn the key. 3 flashed, "Oh...but we could stack books on top of each other, then climb up!" 4 nodded and they got to work. They started by dragging over 4 or 5 phone books and dictionaries, then went for the really thick books. Soon, the stack was just high enough so that they could go up. They climbed up eagerly until 3's hoodie got snagged on the corner of a book and sent him tumbling down on top of his sister, and they found themselves in a heap at the botton of the stack of books. 4 dusted herself off, then flashed to 3, "Look what you did!" 3 flashed, "Well, it was the book's fault!" Soon, they were on their way up again. 3 and 4 eventually reached the top, and 3 grabbed onto the key and yanked on it. "It won't budge!" he flashed furiously. 4 started pulling, too. Suddenly, the key came out, and sent 3 and 4 spinning backwards. 3 and 4 grabbed onto the edge of a book and pulled themselves up as the door opened, and they slid back down the books and dashed inside. Before 3 went in, he pulled a book in front of the door for a doorstop, then continued inside. It was dark, so 4 found a lamp and turned it on. What they saw was unbelievable, to them.

* * *

There, in the staff lounge, was a fridge, a microwave, a TV, a few computers, and a book repairing table. 3 and 4 jumped for joy and dashed for the fridge. 3 climbed up and yanked open the door and peeped inside. There was a package of hot dogs, a submarine ham and cheese sandwich, a bottle of ketchup, a few dozen cans of *, a tub of butter, and a bag of tortillas. 3 flashed to 4, "Let's see what this stuff tastes like!" 4 shook her head and flashed, "Let's explore, first!" So, 3 closed the fridge and opened the freezer. There was ice cream, a box of chocolate popsicles, a few ice cubes, and a frozen bag of hamburgers. 3 closed the door and went to the microwave. There was nothing inside there, but 3 got a thrill out of putting bits of paper into the microwave and warming up with them. 3 eventually closed the door and they dashed for the TV. There were still a few power lines in the smashed city, so they could still get TV. 3 turned it on, but wondered why they got nothing but static. 3 looked through a crack under another door and saw that the company in the next room was a cable and internet service providing room! 3 snuck in, pressed a few buttons, and soon, the TV was showing Spongebob Squarepants*. 3 and 4 laughed and laughed, but eventually got tired and popped in a random DVD that they had found. Soon, it was showing the main menu of a movie called, "9"*. 3 flashed, "Hey, we know that guy!" 4 selected a scene called, "The library" and they were soon drawn into the movie, their eyes locked on the screen. Suddenly, 4 flashed, "Hey, that's me!" 3 flashed, "Me too! And 5,7 and 9!" They giggled through flashes and pointed until the movie was over, then they were bawling their eyes out over the sad scenes. 3 flickered, " -sniff sniff- NOT 5!!! NOOOOOO!" 4 flickered, "I miss 2 in this movie!" They both watched the deleted scenes and laughed. 4 crossed her eyes and flashed in a, "loud" tone, "This is SMASHING, SMASHING!! HAHAHAHAHA!" 3 and 4 flash-laughed over that one for hours. Soon, they were heading for the computers.

* * *

3 moved the computer mouse on the first computer again and again, but nothing happened. 3 flickered, "Hey 4, How do you get off this screen? The blue is hurting my optics." 4 pressed a few keys and the computer restarted. The screen flashed, "Windows XP*" and soon, they were on the desktop. 3 surfed on the web while 4 booted up the other computer. Soon, she flashed angrily, "Hey! Mine only says, "Windows 95*!" 3 flashed, "Try a different one," while watching 9 clips. As 4 was browsing on "Windows Vista*," 3 flashed, "How come we didn't get voice actors in the movie! I want one!" 4 shrugged and concentrated on reading through a "How to make a ragdoll" help article. Soon, they dashed to the book repair machine, and were repairing tears in books and such. But, 4 snuck off and collected dust bunnies. Then she collected a doll hat, a dinner fork, and a few toothpicks and paste. 3 glanced at her and flashed, "Hey! Why do you have a bunny farm?" 4 stood behind a pen made of toothpicks that was full of dust bunnies shaped into rabbits. She had the fork for a pitchfork and the doll hat for a farmer's hat. 3 flickered anxiously, "Can we go eat now?" 4 nodded and 3 dashed to the freezer. Soon, 3 was stuffing his face with ice cream. 4 climbed to the freezer and flashed, "Save some for me, will ya?" 3 shoveled some more ice cream into his mouth before he nodded and moved aside to look for the submarine sandwich. 4 ate only a little ice cream, she wanted to keep her shape, and then went to look for 3. She found 3 laying in a hot dog bun, flickering, "I ate too much..." 4 hauled her brother out of there and flickered, "We should go before 7 gets too worried." 3 nodded and tugged the key to the lounge with him. He left that under a table where he could find it and flashed, "We should come back here tomorrow." 4 flickered, "Yeah, we'll come back and have hot dogs next time!" When they got to the lobby of the library, 7 saw them and dashed forward, picking them up and hugging them. She yelled, "I LOOKED ALL OVER FOR YOU TWO! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" 3 and 4 flickered to each other, "She acts like our mom." Soon, they were all safe and sound back at the cathedral, and 3 and 4 exchanged glances and flickered, "We'll go back there tomorrow..." 3 nodded and flickered, "I'm definitley not overeating this time, though!" They both flicker-laughed and nodded off to sleep.

**I hope you liked this chapter! I own no brand names used in this story! *=brand name. The next time, I might make a Christmas story just for y'all! Stay tuned for next time!**


	7. A burlap Christmas!

6 sat on one of the many stained glass windowsills in the cathedral, watching the snowflakes fall. 6 sighed and muttered, "If I didn't have a virus I would be playing outsi-" 6 was interrupted by a sneeze, which sent sparks flying out the window. 6 sniffled and shook his head. He saw 7 sitting on another sill, watching the others play. He knew that she didn't have much of a taste for ice skating, but she watched all of the others skid around on the ice. 9 looked up from his skating and saw 7 watching him. He got an idea and scrambled around the frozen puddle. He picked up a chip of broken glass and began stabbing a dashed pattern in the ice. He motioned the others to move away as he made a dashed figure. When he was done, it looked like a pattern of dashes. He whistled to get 7's attention, then he got on the edge of the pattern and stomped it. The space inbetween the dashes cracked, and the inside of the pattern sank away, revealing a huge heart in the water. 7 smiled and jumped down into the snow, where she promptly hugged 9. 9 blushed and hugged her back. _That _was interrupted by 5 singing, " 7 and 9, sitting in a tr-" 5's singing was stopped when 7 shoved him into a tree sprout, causing snow to fall all over him. 1, 2, 6, 7, 8, and 9 all laughed. 6 decided that a small cold couldn't stop him as he walked outside. After all, what was the worst that could happen?

-------

6 jumped playfully through the snow to catch up with his friends. He suddenly was dragged behind a tree stump by 1, 2, 3, 4, 5,and 8. They all giggled and snickered as 8 told him, "We're going to play a HUGE prank on 7 and 9. He stopped a moment to whisper something in 6's hearing sensor. 6 nodded his head and said, "Oooooh! That s-sounds f-fun!" He and the others snickered and laughed again, then set to work.

-------

7 sat next to a tree at the bottom of a hill, watching the others drag things around. She wondered what they were doing when suddenly, 6 dumped a huge pile of snow from above. She shook off the snow and glared up at 6, who was reclining on a tree branch. She stood up and was just about to turn around when she heard a shriek from the top of the hill. She turned towards the hill and 6 dumped a pile of snow around her so that she was stuck. She stuck her head out of the pile and looked towards the hill and saw 9 on a piece of bark, sliding down. 9's legs were tied down to the piece of bark so he couldn't jump off the bark, and he was speeding down the hill straight towards her. 9's sled hit a pebble that was put on the bottom of the hill, which sent him flying off the sled and right into 7, which caused their lips to crash together. 9 found himself on top of 7 with their lips together. They both started to draw back when they heard laughing. They whirled around and saw the others laughing and doing high fives. 5 yelled, "It worked! It worked!" 1 guffawed and 2 said, "This is smashing!" 7 felt a spark of fury, but also felt attatched to 9. So, she decided to show off in front of the others and dragged 9 back down to her, where she proceded kissing him. The others doubled over laughing for a moment, then got bored and walked away to leave 7 and 9 to their, "necking." 3 and 4 flashed back and forth before they turned and walked away. 7 glanced over at 3 and 4 before calling after them, "You'd better not record this!"

--------

Three hours later, 1 called a meeting to the lobby of the cathedral. When everyone was seated around a rocking chair, 1 climbed up on the seat of the chair, cleared his throat and said in a peeved tone, "Now, we all need to address a... _very... _recent flurry of issues. First of all, NO ONE should be throwing snowballs at your leader. Second, we DON'T open the window of the throne room during a snowstorm. Third, we DON'T dump snow on the leader's throne right before he sits down! I-" 1 was interrupted by a snicker, followed by a storm of laughter. 1 banged his staff on the arm of the chair until everyone was silent. After a pause, he said, "Now, to end on a 'happy' note, I've studied the human calender and I have learned that a holiday called Christmas is coming up." Everyone cheered and hollered. 1 cleared his throat and said, "IF we want to celebrate, then for now I will be assigning out jobs. 2 and 5, you go find some tinsel and ornaments. 3 and 4, go to the library and find a book on decorating. 6, you draw some Christmas pictures. 7, 8, and 9, you go find a pine tree and help with the decorating." Everyone ran off to do their jobs. 2 and 5 couldn't find any tinsel or ornaments, so they bent pieces of metal and robbed other houses of their ornaments. 3 and 4 found a ton of books on Christmas decorating, so they brought 5 or 6 of them back to 1 for approval. 6 doodled some pictures from christmas cards he found and hung them on the walls. 7, 8, and 9 all got the ornaments from 2 and 5 and decorated a small pine tree. 1 nodded his head when he saw everything and said, "Well, I guess that there will be Christmas after all!"

-------

A few hours later, 1 looked at the calender and yelled, "Holy sparks! It's Christmas eve!" Everyone looked at the calender and started scrambling around the room, fixing every bent picture and every misaligned piece of tinsel. Suddenly, 3 and 4 tripped 9 and 7, which made them land right next to each other. 6 quickly tied a piece of mistletoe around 7's head and laughed. 7 noticed that she was leaning right over 9, and she said, "....You guys just won't give up will you?" The others shook their heads while grinning ear to ear. 7 sighed and gave 9 a quick peck on the cheek. The others shook their heads and snickered. Let's just skip ahead a few hours to avoid some of the...extras...

------

1 and the others sat eagerly around their Christmas tree, waiting for 12:00, when they could open their presents, which had been made for each other BY each other. When the clock struck 12, the stitchpunks went mad. They each went head over heels to the Christmas tree and tore around, trying to find their presents. As soon as they were all settled, they opened their presents. 1 got a new hat, 2 got a new candle, 3 and 4 each got some slides that they could project, 5 got a pack of sewing needles, 6 got a jar of ink, 7 got a piece of metal bent into a necklace shape with a heart shaped pebble at the base of it, 8 got a pair of scissors, and 9 got a new battery for his lightbulb staff. Everyone was happy that night, especially when a sack of presents was dropped on their heads from above. They looked at the sky and heard a voice out of nowhere say, "You're welcome!" They stared blankly at the sky before a voice sighed and said, "...The author is never understood by the characters..." They all looked around, laughed. 9 said to the sky, "What did you get for Christmas?" The voice said, " I got a rock." The others laughed and started singing, "We wish you a merry Christmas."

**Hi, everyone! This is the Christmas special made for you all, and I hope you all have a ton of Happy Holidays (don't forget the mistletoe) !**

_**P.S. If you didn't get the, "rock" joke, that was from the Charlie Brown Halloween special, where Charlie says, "I got a rock!"**_


	8. Gift box havoc!

1 sat on his throne, glancing around for something to cure his boredom. He sighed and said, "If I don't find something soon, my head will explode..." Suddenly, the twins popped up right in front of him. 1 screamed and fell backwards behind his throne, landing on his head. The twins gave silent guffaws, but soon, 1 climbed back onto his seat, fixed his hat, then said, "What was THAT all about!?" 3 flashed something, then projected a clip on the wall. It as a clip of all the stitchpunks gathered in front of 3 while he was filming. 2 came up to 3 in the clip, saying, "3, we need you and 4 to go tell 1 to be in the hall as soon as possible!" The clip shut off. 1 stood, saying, "Well, I might as well see what they're up to...." 1 walked through the throne room door and entered the hall, 3 and 4 trailing behind him. He went up to the crowd of stitchpunks, who were chattering nonstop. 1 banged his staff on the floor while saying, "What's all the fuss about?" 6 said, "...Another beast...outside...." 1 stomped outside, with everyone giggling behind him. He saw a small box in front of the door, so he carefully pulled off the ribbon. Suddenly, a small beanbag hit him in the face. 1 yelled, "Ow!" He barely had time to say that before the box grew feet and ran after 1, flinging bean bags at him. It hunted him down the lane. The others, especially 2, were in hysterics, laughing their heads off. 1 yelled, "GAAAAH! GET ME AWAY FROM THIS THING BEFORE I DROWN IN BEAN BAAAAAGS!"

--------

1 returned four hours later, with bean bags coated in glue stuck all over him. He looked peeved. 2, giggling, said, "Anything bugging you, 1?" 1 pointed to the bean bag stuck to his hat before saying, "Are these bean bags supposed to be coated in glue?" 2 frowned and said, "No, they're regular bean bags." 1 yelled, "WELL THEN MAYBE THAT'S A MACHINE, NOT A PRANK BOX!" 1 stormed away. 2 went outside, and his jaw dropped. Everything, and I mean EVERYTHING, was covered in blue bean bags. The ground, the buildings, every square inch was covered in squishy blue bean bags. 2 walked around and was practically walking on a bean bag carpet. He motioned for the others to come see, and they had the same reaction as 2. 2 saw a blue figure bounding towards them and realized that it was the cat beast. The cat beast ran up to them and tried clawing them to shreds, but it's claws were cushioned. The cat beast tried to bite them, but it was still too cushioned. After 10 minutes, the beast finally gave up and walked away. 5 said, "...that was weird..." 2 said, "We've got to find that machine before it throws the second thing I packed in it." The bean bag box bounded by before 2 could say what it was going to throw. 2 dove for the box, but it hopped out of his reach and glued water balloons all over 2. 2 stood up and a few water balloons popped under his feet. 2 walked towards the others, but they screamed and ran. 2 sighed and popped all of the water balloons stuck to him, then walked inside. He made his soggy way to his workshop and grabbed a key. He said, "This might de-activate it..." By the time he got outside, the ground was caked in yellow water balloons. He hopped past some, but popped a trail of them while trying to get to the box. The others ran outside a few minutes later, only to be sprung up into the sky. On their way up, they passed 2, who was falling back down. 2 said, "I knew I shouldn't have installed bedsprings on that box..." The others thought of an idea, but they would have to be crafty.

--------

2 was chasing the box over sand, sponges, popcorn, turnips and needles over the next two hours. Finally, the others came out with a box identical to the other one, but was covered in needles and glue. They sent the box after the other one, which was spewing all of the things mentioned previously in this chapter. The second box popped the water balloons, didn;t bounce on the springs, and didn't sink in bean bags. The second box cornered the first one and locked it in a huge glass box, all while 2 watched, open mouthed. 2 went up to the others afterwards, and said, "H-how did you do that...?" 1,3,4,5,6,7,8 and 9 grinned and held up a few boxes. 2 shot them a confused look. 5 said, "We created the same thing as you, but we put the batteries the right way. 2 did a facepalm. They all walked back into the cathedral, tired but accomplished. As they sat in the lobby, 2 got an idea on his face. He started working on something, but was only halfway through when 5 peeped over his shoulder. He saw that 2 was making something that looked like a box similar to the one from earlier. 5 tried to resist telling the others. Soon, 2 popped the batteries in and put it in the middle of the crowd. They all gasped and flinched, but when the box opened, it played a nice music box tune that sent most of them into dreamland. As soon as everyone but 5 was asleep, 5 thought to himself, "Hm...I wonder what would happen if I switched the batteries backwards. He opened the battery case, switched the batteries, and......

Let't just say that the others weren't very happy about waking up to Jimmy Hendrix and Weird Al Yankovic at full volume.

--------

5 closed the storybook and sighed. 3 and 4 jumped up and down, flashing, "I wanna hear more! More story!" 5 shook his head and said, "Sorry guys. That was the last one. 3 and 4 looked ready to pout. 5 saw their faces and said, "Ermm...d-don;t! I have something for you two!" He handed 3 and 4 two tiny music boxes. They started them up and heard a nice melody and pretended to go to sleep. 5 heard the music, yawned, and dozed off. As soon as the twins heard 5 start to snore, they exchanged mischevious grins, turned the music box on it's side, opened the battery case.......

**THE END!**

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry, this is really the last chapter..... but don't try what the twins tried while I'm in bed... (I will find you... XD jk). Thanks for all the reviews, guys! And don;t worry, I'm thinking about writing a seperate story one of these days, so keep your eyes and ears open! Again, thanks for everything!**

**-waits until all of you are asleep and looks back and forth- Hmm... -opens a music box and switches the batteries...-**


	9. Important AN!

**A/N Hi, everybody. I've found that I miss doing these stories for y'all, so as of today... *clears throat***

**Stories from the stitchpunks is back in business! :D I'll be posting another story soon, so don't worry ^_^.**


End file.
